Stenotype machines record testimony by coded keystrokes. The stenotype keystroke record is then transcribed into written text to provide a documented record of the testimony. Presently stenotype machines provide both a paper tape recording of the keystrokes and a duplicate in an electronic memory, such as a magnetic card, magnetic computer chip or 31/2 inch magnetic disk. Stenotype machines currently record only alphanumeric characters as recorded by the operator. For a variety of reasons persons speaking are not always recorded entirely or recorded verbatim and strokes are missed. Presently stenotype machines also include digital recording of the keystrokes that can be transferred to a transcribing computer.
The transcribing computer has stored within it a primary personal dictionary of stenotype outlines and their English equivalents which, by computer program, translates to readable text the keystrokes made by the reporter.
In preparing to transcribe the information using the transcribing computer, the keystrokes are first loaded from the stenotype machine memory and stored in the transcribing computer. The next step is to create a dictionary somewhat like the primary personal dictionary, called a "job" dictionary, for jargon and proper names not stored in the reporter's primary personal dictionary in the transcribing computer.
The transcribing computer then translates the stenotype keystrokes into text for editing and printing a transcript of the testimony. However, in some cases there may be keystrokes that are not recognized as corresponding to anything in the primary personal dictionary or job dictionary. These areas are highlighted by the computer and are known as "untranslates." With the present external audio recording techniques the transcribing computer operator must search through an audio tape, if one is used, to try and find the area where the unrecognized keystrokes are and then make corrections. This is difficult and time consuming. If there is no audio recording, attempts must be made to insert the missing keystrokes and unrecognized keystrokes by context and interpretation.
If the keystrokes do not match a defined stenotype outline in the reporter's primary personal dictionary or job dictionary the keystroke is shown in the translated text as a stenotype keystroke, referred to as an untranslate, and is unintelligible to a person not familiar with stenotype. The context of the text will often suggest the word(s) represented by the poor stenotype keystroke or missing keystrokes. Often a word or a phrase in testimony can be of great significance and it is important the transcription be as accurate as possible.
There is a computerized system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,387 issued Mar. 8, 1990 that attempts to solve the problem. In this expensive and complicated system keystrokes are recorded while a videotape is being made. In this system three pieces of equipment are required: a stenotype machine, a video camera, and a video recorder. The system includes time stamping to search the recording of the video and audio signals to find the closest current time of day signal. When in the editing mode using a computer, the system includes the ability to find the nearest time stamp and rewind or fast forward the videotape recorder to the closest point in time for playing back the video during editing.
Another system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,351 issued May 27, 1980 is for a stenotype machine that incorporates digital data recording on a magnetic tape medium. This system provides no means for recording audio or linking the audio to the stenotype machine strokes.
Other attempts at solving the problem of providing an accurate written record of testimony or proceedings involve using audio tape recording simultaneously but separate from and external to the stenotype machine. If there is any doubt about a portion of the record upon being transcribed, the reporter can play the audio recording in an attempt to clarify the record. However, this can prove difficult because searching through the audio tape must be done manually. This presents difficulties not only in locating the area of the tape but also in the simultaneous operation of the tape recorder and the transcribing computer. Additionally, maximum tape recording on cassettes is only four hours, which may require interruptions during testimony to change cassettes and may be inconvenient at times.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a system built into a stenotype machine for recording audio while at the same time recording keystrokes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide digital recording of stenotype machine keystrokes and audio recording that is simultaneously recorded, linked by time stamp and stored on magnetic media.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stenotype machine that simultaneously records stenotype keystrokes and audio that can be played back without the need for a mechanical manual search function as currently required with an external audio tape recording device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stenotype machine with a built-in audio recorder and storage means that allows a reporter to instantly locate any desired portions of the transcript with reliability and relative precision.
Still another object of the present invention is to increase the efficiency of preparing transcripts of recorded testimony and which allows any portion of the proceedings, stenographically or orally, to be instantly accessed in any order without the need for separate or additional equipment to play back the audio, except for a speaker and/or headset.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a synchronous steno/time stamp-audio recording system that can be adapted to any stenotype machine currently on the market.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system built into a stenotype machine that simultaneously records stenotype keystrokes and audio in a manner that can be easily transferred to a computer for transcribing.